Yugi's Day Without Gel
by Anshii
Summary: Um, self-explanatory......
1. Chapter 1

Okay ..... I suck at summaries, so .. I'll just explain a few things. First of all, there's two made up characters, Yugi' s mom ... however that may be (it's so the story would make sense), and a girl at Yugi's school that looks kinda like him..although that's kinda impossible .... but without her, the story would be impossible to write (you probably already guessed why). By the way, she doesn't appear in this fic. Second of all, the reason for the rating is 'cause Yugi swears in this fic (it would be unbelievable if it happened on the show) and a couple of other things that I don't know how to explain. Third of all, the original title was "Yugi' s Bad-Hair Day", but "Yugi' s Day Without Gel" seems to make more sense, so I changed it. Fourth of all, I don't know the real reason why Yugi' s hair is like that. This is the very first fic that I'm posting on FF.net, so I'd appreciate it if I didn't get any "Flames" .. even though I don't really care.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or it's characters except for Cheryl (the girl that looks like Yugi) and Yugi' s mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi's Day Without Gel  
  
By: Agent Anna (with help from Emily)  
  
Chapter # 1:  
  
Part one:  
  
*Yugi wakes up one fine Monday-morning (his hair isn't gelled yet).*  
  
Yugi: *yawns*  
  
*He gets out of his bed sleepily and walks over to his mirror. He grabs a gel bottle and holds it over his head upside-down.*  
  
Yugi (still half-asleep): Hey...something's not right...How come I don't fell any gel coming d--Uh-oh! *He becomes fully awake.* I can't BELIEVE I ran out of Gel!!!! On Monday of all days!! How can I face anyone like this?!!!!! They all think my hair is NATURAL!!!!!! *He starts to panic.* Ohhhhh....What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna dooo!!!!!!! Oh.F*ck! (gasp)..Oh, well! F*ck, f*ck, f*ck, F*CK!! I HATE you God!!!  
  
*Now he's running around in circles around his room and swearing. Then he suddenly stops and picks up the empty gel bottle.*  
  
Yugi (he's addressing to the empty gel bottle): Son of a b*tch! (loud gasp) *He's shocked.* How could I SWEAR so much?! And where could I have heard the word."f*ck"???  
  
*(He heard it from his grandpa, but he didn't know it because he never noticed it, but for a strange reason, his mind was memorizing the words.)*  
  
*Then he suddenly faints to the floor from all the shock.*  
  
Part two:  
  
*After a long time, Yugi finally wakes up and regains consciousness.*  
  
Yugi: *Looks at the alarm clock.* (shocking gasp) Oh, NO!!! I'm 45 f*cking minutes LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!! Nooooooooooooooooo!!! My reputation is RUINED! RUINED!!!  
  
*Starts panicking again.*  
  
Yugi (pulling his hair): But what will I do?! I look like Mokuba with red hair!!! Wait! That's it! I'll bribe Mokuba to buy me gel!! But..he's probably at school....Then again, he got sick on Saturday...and he might still be recovering..and if I bribe him with something he really wants-- whatever that may be--he might go to the store whether he's sick or not..After all, it's merely a five minute walk from the Kaiba mansion to the store that has the super-strong gel that I need. Now, what was Kaiba's phone number, again? Oh, sh*t! I forgot it! Oops! I swore again! Oh! I just remembered the phone number!  
  
*So Yugi picks up the phone and dials the number.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Okay...This chapter was kinda short....I apologize for that..um, yeah..It's definitely not the FUNNIEST chapter. Anyway, the next chapter SHOULD be up real soon..that is however, if I'm not too lazy. Please review if you can. Um, not much that's needed to say..uh, yeah..Till the next chapter! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay..This chapter's probably gonna be short, 'cause from where I live it's about 11:00 PM right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or it's characters except for Cheryl (the girl that looks like Yugi) and Yugi' s mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
(Yugi' s Day Without Gel)  
  
Chapter #2:  
  
Part Three:  
  
*Yugi finished dialing the number. After a few seconds of impatient suspense, someone picked up the phone.* /Yugi (voice breaking): H-hello? /Person that's answering: Seto! (cough, cough) There's a stranger on the (cough) phone! /Yugi: Mokuba! Is that you! /Person that's answering (Seto Kaiba took over the phone): Who is this? /Yugi: (gasp) *Yugi quickly hangs up the phone.* *Unfortunately for Yugi, Seto decided to stay home to take care of his little brother.* /Yugi: Sh*t! *That did not prevent Yugi from trying again. So he dialed the number once more.* /Person that's answering: Hello? /Yugi (trying as hard as possible to disguise his voice in case if Seto picks up the phone): Um, who is this? /Person that's answering (Seto): You first! Who are you? /Yugi (hanging up the phone): D*mn! *But Yugi tries yet again.* /Person that's answering: Uh (cough), hello? /Yugi: Is this Mokuba? /Mokuba (covering the phone, so Yugi can't hear anything): Seto! (cough, cough, cough) The stranger wants to (cough) talk to me, I think! /Seto (taking over the phone and imitating Mokuba--well, trying): (fake cough) Yes? /Yugi: Gee, Mokuba, your voice dropped! /Seto (luckily he didn't recognize Yugi' s voice): Leave my brother alone! If you won't stop calling to this location, I'll call the police! *Seto hangs up the phone.* /Yugi (realizing that that was Seto): Urgh! /Yugi (mimicking Seto Kaiba): "Leave my brother alone!" Argh!!! *He bangs his head against the wall.* *Since he lost his chance of bribing Mokuba, he was now trying to think of a new plan.* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Hmmm..Short, wasn't it? Well, till the next chapter! ^__^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or it's characters except for Cheryl (the girl that looks like Yugi) and Yugi' s mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
(Yugi' s Day Without Gel)  
  
Chapter #3:  
  
Part Four:  
  
*Five minutes of silence passed while Yugi was thinking of another plan. He can't afford to miss school this day, on account that there's a special Math lesson.*  
  
*More silence. Yami Yugi is STILL asleep in his soul-room.*  
  
Yugi: Hmmm..I look like Cheryl.Nah! Well...she was supposed to go to Hong Kong today to visit her Aunt..Nah!.........Oh, what the h*ll!  
  
*So Yugi dresses for school in unbelievable speed.*  
  
Yugi (going outside): Wait a minute...............Oh, sh*t! How could I be so stupid! Cheryl's a GIRL! And I'm wearing a boys' uniform!!!  
  
*So he runs back into the house.*  
  
Yugi: Hmm...Maybe mom still has her high-school uniform. Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll search for her old uniform! Heehee--I'm a genius!  
  
*His mom's room is upstairs, and ever since the "incident", Yugi wasn't allowed to go up the stairs (his mother was over-protective).*  
  
~~~ Flashback of the incident: ~~~  
  
*Yugi is walking up the stairs to clean the upstairs "hallway".*  
  
Yugi: So much dust..A-a-ahh-choo!!  
  
*Because of his sneeze, Yugi got disoriented and almost fainted, but instead fell down the stairs. But luckily, he didn't get hurt.*  
  
~~~ End of flashback.~~~  
  
*Yugi shudders with fear for a second and takes his first step.*  
  
Part Five:  
  
*Yugi cautiously takes another step. He quickly grabs onto the hand-bar, with all his weight pressing on it, afraid of falling again. Too bad for him, he ate too much last night.*  
  
Hand-bar: (creak)  
  
Yugi: (gulp) Uh-oh! *The hand-bar "breaks-off" the stair-case.* Ahhhhh!! *Yugi let it go before falling with it.*  
  
Yugi: Whew!  
  
*Then Yugi quickly--yet carefully--runs up the stairs.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this chapter was short again.Anyway, hope you liked it. Till the next chapter! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or it's characters except for Cheryl (the girl that looks like Yugi) and Yugi' s mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
(Yugi' s Day Without Gel)  
  
Chapter #4:  
  
Part Five:  
  
*Once Yugi climbs up the stairs, he then starts trying to remember which room was his mom's.*  
  
Yugi: Hmmm....I haven't been up here for so long..Didn't realize the second floor was so big....  
  
*He's starting to get a little dizzy.*  
  
Yugi: Oh, well..Let's see...Eenie, meenie, miney, moe!  
  
*Yugi opens the "moe" door.*  
  
Yugi: Perfect! I should really use this technique more often! Okay....I assume this is the closet...*He opens his mom's closet.* Ohhhhhhhh....Like, how many clothes does she have? It'll take forever! (sigh) Oh, well..  
  
*So, Yugi starts "looking/digging" for his mom's old Domino uniform.*  
  
*--Suddenly--*  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi (waking up in his millenium puzzle): AHH! Where's the fire?! Where's the fire?!  
  
Yugi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Yami Yugi: Ugh! D*mn it, Yugi! I'm trying to sleep! I was up all night trying to figure out a math prob--uh....I, uh......That's not important! Why do you keep waking me up with your f*cking screaming??!!  
  
Yugi: B-b-b...  
  
Yami Yugi: Well?! I'm getting impatient here!  
  
Yugi (high-pitched voice): B-bra!  
  
Yami Yugi: Oh, for the love of Ra!!! Just leave me alone, and get back to your simple-minded cross-dressing!..But most importantly, leave me alone...my brain hurts after last night!  
  
Yugi: B-but, I don't cross-dre--  
  
Yami Yugi: Yeah, yeah! Just shut up and leave me be! *Yami Yugi goes back to sleep.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, this one was also short..Hope you liked it, though! Buh-Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or it's characters except for Cheryl (the girl that looks like Yugi) and Yugi' s mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
(Yugi' s Day Without Gel)  
  
Chapter #5:  
  
Part Six:  
  
*Yugi continues digging for the school uniform..*  
  
Yugi: (humming Jingle-Bells) Da-da-daa da-da-daa da-da-da-da-daa--Now, what the h*ll am I humming?!  
  
*After a while..*  
  
Yugi: Ah-hah! Found it! Perfect! It's my size! ..Wait a minute...Oh, dear...  
  
*Yugi realized that Cheryl's, uh, breasts..were big...*  
  
Yugi: Mama Mia! Ugh! What am I saying! I'm going insane!..Hmmmmm......  
  
*After 3 minutes of "brain-storming", Yugi decided to..*  
  
Yugi: O-kay! Step number one; find my bunny slippers.....  
  
*Yugi finds them in his room..Successfully going down and back up the stairs.*  
  
Yugi: Step number two; find the...um......  
  
*Yugi finds what he was looking for under the pile of clothes he dug out-- the bra that he had "found" earlier.*  
  
Yugi: Now! Step number three;...what IS "step number three"?? Hmm..Oh, well...  
  
*He..um...so...he stuffed the bra with the slippers and put on the rest of the costume.*  
  
Yugi (looking in the mirror): Perfect! Wait...Something doesn't look right..Oh...I didn't brush my hair......  
  
*So....Yugi wastes 13 minutes brushing it.....*  
  
Yugi: Oy! I never noticed I had a couple of split-ends! Hmm..where are the scissors..? Ah! Here they are!  
  
*So, he trims of the split-ends which takes up 6 minutes..*  
  
Yugi: There! I'm all set!.....No, I'm not....I gotta practice disguising my voice..  
  
Yugi (in an almost high-pitched voice): Hello.  
  
Yugi: Oh, sh*t! I'll just try not to talk too much! Well! I'm ready to go! (loud gasp) Oh, no! They'll recognise me by my face! There's no way Cheryl has such big fr*cking eyes as me!!!!...Oh! I know! Sunglasses! After all, it IS sunny today!  
  
*So he puts on sunglasses and is off on his way to school...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Um...hope you liked it! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or it's characters except for Cheryl (the girl that looks like Yugi) and Yugi' s mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
(Yugi' s Day Without Gel)  
  
Chapter #6:  
  
Part Seven:  
  
*So Yugi is now running to school...*  
  
Yugi (panting): .............Ow! *He.....tripped over a rock...Then again, he IS wearing high-heels...But, they're only one and a half centimeters tall...*  
  
*Yugi continues running.*  
  
*When he finally arrives, he notices he's one and a half hours late.*  
  
Yugi (standing in front of the door of the classroom in which he's supposed to be): Oh, dear..(takes breath) Here goes.....  
  
*He opens the door.*  
  
Mrs. Momotami (the teacher): Oh! Cheryl? What are you doing here?  
  
*As the class looked at Yugi, he was afraid they noticed he wasn't Cheryl.*  
  
Yugi (trying to disguise his voice): Uh..I-I...  
  
Mrs. Momotami: Is something wrong with your voice?  
  
Yugi: I-It's just a sore throat...Um...The flight got cancelled for tomorrow..  
  
Mrs. Momotami: Well..All right....You may take your seat now..Oh! And by the way, take off the sunglasses!  
  
Yugi: Ohh..May I PLEASE keep the sunglasses on?!  
  
Mrs. Momotami: ....Well.......Okay, Cheryl! You're such a good student...  
  
Yugi (under breath): Whew! *When Yugi turned to the classroom, he froze! He didn't know where Cheryl sat!*  
  
Joey: Hey, Cheryl, what's taking you so long to sit down?  
  
*Judging by Joey's arm motion, Yugi decided Cheryl's seat was that empty one at Joey's left side.*  
  
Yugi (thinking): (Sitting down.) Oh, no! I forgot! Charyl is Joey's girlfriend! Argh! This day is going to be h*ll!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed this short chapter.... 


End file.
